


Mythos

by handofmidas



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handofmidas/pseuds/handofmidas
Summary: James thinks he shouldn’t be so surprised by their affinity for one another...





	Mythos

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words written while I was studying Greek mythology in school. According to some texts, Aphrodite's birds were the sparrow and the swan and her gemstone was the pearl, which is what sparked this little drabble here.

James thinks he shouldn’t be so surprised by their affinity for one another. After all, she’s been in love with him since before he met her.

He remembers when she was fourteen; she had stolen his book of Greek mythology from his library. She rambled on for weeks about Athena and Poseidon and Apollo. As he watches Elizabeth and Jack, he remembers the goddess Aphrodite, born of the sea, the goddess of love, beauty, and happiness.

It is fitting, really, he thinks. The Sparrow and the Swann, Aphrodite’s birds, together on the _Pearl_ , and smiling in the face of Calypso.


End file.
